


"We're going to..."

by MatrixTimeWarp451



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixTimeWarp451/pseuds/MatrixTimeWarp451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's been so busy he never knew. So Molly kept it a secret, but can she keep it any longer? A 221B-format drabble.<br/>(my first fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're going to..."

The clock was all that kept Molly company as she waited for him, reading her textbook. Molly, at age 28, was studying to get a Master’s degree in Forensic Science. She was going to join her husband -the one man she loved- in his work. “I’m only going to ask you once if you want to join me,” he had told her. She’d said yes; the opportunity was far too great for her to pass over.

Sherlock and Molly had been married for exactly three months, and they were very happy, but they had always felt that something was missing. Something they couldn’t quite put their finger to, for some strange reason. But Molly finally realised what it was that they needed, and it had been part of her.

For two months now.

Sherlock had never known because he was very busy of late, but Molly forgave him. She had been harbouring her secret for quite long, but she could no longer hide it.

As Sherlock strode into the house, Molly jumped up and ran towards him. She stood on her tiptoes as she whispered that one sentence into his ear. He smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace as emotion flooded him for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

“Sherlock, we’re going to have a baby.”


End file.
